<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts by ApoplecticAtPeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150593">Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoplecticAtPeace/pseuds/ApoplecticAtPeace'>ApoplecticAtPeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brothers, Death, Dream Smp, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, It's Wilbur duh, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Real Life, Sad, Schizophrenia, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy bois, TW calling a schizophrenic person a 'crazy', Techno hears voices, Techno is calling himself crazy, dream smp au, he's not in a good place rn, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoplecticAtPeace/pseuds/ApoplecticAtPeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is he here?” Tommy asked, as he always did, as if Wilbur wasn’t a hallucination. As if Techno was a medium and not a crazy. Techno nodded, even though he didn’t need to.</p>
<p>-------------</p>
<p>A test fic for a longer fic I'm writing based around the events of Dream SMP but in the real world. Here, Wilbur is dead, and Techno is hallucinating him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sleepy Bois - Relationship, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO like the description said, this is a fic that is part of a real-world AU based around the events of Dream SMP. Techno has schizophrenia and is hallucinating Wilbur after Wilbur's death.  This i mainly from Techno's point of view, and he is calling himself 'crazy' because he isn't in a good headspace rn. People with schizophrenia, or anyone who experiences hallucinations or delusions, or anything in that vein (e.g. DID) are NOT 'crazy' and should not be referred to as such. On that note, if anyone out there does experience hallucinations, I would love to hear from you so that I can improve my writing and make it more accurate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was sitting in the corner of the room, washed out and grey. Techno, wrapped in a blanket on the couch, wasn’t doing a good job of pretending he wasn’t there, and Tommy could tell as soon as he walked in.</p>
<p>“Is he here?” Tommy asked, as he always did, as if Wilbur wasn’t a hallucination. As if Techno was a medium and not a crazy. Techno nodded, even though he didn’t need to.</p>
<p>Wilbur sat up straighter at the sound of Tommy’s voice, beaming a carefree smile. “Hi Tommy!”</p>
<p>“What’s he doing?”</p>
<p>Techno looked at Wilbur from the corner of his eyes. “Just sitting there. He’s looking at you.”</p>
<p>Tommy glanced around the room, as if he could just see him if he tried hard enough. “Hi Wilbur.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call him that,” Techno said, hoping he wasn’t being absolutely transparent about where the hallucination was right now. If Tommy started interacting with Wilbur it would be harder and harder to parse reality from non-reality. After all, Techno had his usual voices, and his usual figures, but they had all sprung from his own mind. Wilbur was the only one who had once been flesh and blood.</p>
<p>The only one who had once been his brother.</p>
<p>He was the only vision that Tommy couldn’t ignore, the only vision that Tommy couldn’t bring himself to tell Techno was only a vision. Couldn’t stop asking questions about what he was doing. Couldn’t stop hoping that this really was Wilbur, or a ghost of him.</p>
<p>“Tommy, Tommy!” Wilbur called, jumping to his feet in a motion that was too light and too effortless. He walked towards Tommy with a spring in his step and held out his hands, little bits of paper, cloth and beads cradled in his palms. “Tommy! Do you want some blue?”</p>
<p>Techno clenched his jaw and tipped his head back, squeezing his watery eyes closed.</p>
<p>“Techno?” Tommy asked, so gently.</p>
<p>“He wants-” Techno stopped, feeling his voice waver. “He wants to know if you’d like some blue.”</p>
<p>Tommy nodded. “Wil- Ghostbur. I’d love some blue.”</p>
<p>Wilbur brought his hands to his chest and closed his eyes in joy. “Yay,” he exclaimed. So, so carefree. Like he was a kid again. He held out one palm to Tommy. “I think you’d like this one.” Balanced in it was a bauble from a Christmas tree, a lovely shade of royal blue with white and pale blue patterns dancing in raised glitter. It was shattered very slightly, with a cracked hole at the top. “I’ll put it in your pocket.”</p>
<p>“He put it in your pocket,” Techno said, keeping his eyes closed. If he opened his eyes and saw his brothers interacting again, it might break him.</p>
<p>Tommy put his hand into his hoody pocket, as if expecting to actually find something there. His face fell as he felt nothing. Wilbur didn’t notice. “Oh. Thanks, Ghostbur.”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Wilbur exclaimed. “You’re welcome, Tommy. Enjoy your blue!”</p>
<p>Humming, Wilbur walked away until the noise faded from Techno’s ears. He probably walked through one of the walls. A tear crept out from Techno’s eyelid.</p>
<p>“Is he still here?”</p>
<p>Techno shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur was standing among the sheep, with his hands wrapped in the fleece of a sheep that was coloured a deep blue.</p><p>All of a sudden, he wasn’t so sure if there actually were sheep in the field, but he was finding it hard to think over the sound of the wind and the other, muffled, voices.</p><p>“That’s great, Wilbur,” he murmured.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was windy out. The voices were muffled over the blowing, except for Wilbur.</p><p>“Techno, the footpath goes this way,” Phil said, turning left down a field boundary, past some grazing sheep. Tommy silently followed him.</p><p>“Oh! Sheep!” Wilbur said, springing over to the animals in too few, too light, steps. “Techno! Look at the sheep!”</p><p>Techno followed Phil and Tommy, ignoring Wilbur, but Wilbur didn’t seem to notice, or maybe he didn’t care.</p><p>“I think this is good for us,” Phil said, allowing Tommy and Techno to catch up and walk beside him. “We should go on walks every day. Only for short periods at first, and then we can stay out for longer.”</p><p>Tommy nodded. He didn’t really like exercise, Techno knew, but he also knew that Tommy couldn’t bring himself to be selfish in any way right now. The guilt coming from him was overpowering.</p><p>“Techno! Look at the sheep!” Wilbur called. “Look, look, look!”</p><p>Techno stared at the grass, trying not to give in.</p><p>“Please!” Wilbur said, and Techno gave in, looking to his right where the voice was coming from. Wilbur was standing among the sheep, with his hands wrapped in the fleece of a sheep that was coloured a deep blue.</p><p>All of a sudden, he wasn’t so sure if there actually were sheep in the field, but he was finding it hard to think over the sound of the wind and the other, muffled, voices.</p><p>“That’s great, Wilbur,” he murmured.</p><p>By his side, Tommy and Phil slowed their pace, glancing at each other, as if to confirm they both heard, leaving Techno a few strides ahead.</p><p><em>They heard,</em> Techno thought, regretting his words already. He should’ve kept quiet, like he usually does, not letting anyone know, or worry, when he is seeing or hearing things. And he was usually so good at it too. After all, Phil thought that he had been getting better for years.</p><p>But Wilbur was different. One look at that earnest, innocent face brought Techno straight back to his childhood. He couldn’t just not reply to Wilbur. He couldn’t not give the positive affirmation that Wilbur wanted, <em>needed</em>.</p><p>“Thank you, Techno!” Wilbur said. “I think I’ll call him Friend. He’s blue, Techno!”</p><p>“That’s nice, Wilbur,” Techno said in a small whisper, coming to a halt to allow Phil and Tommy to catch up.</p><p>“Techno?” Phil called out from behind. “Are you seeing Ghostbur right now?”</p><p>“What?” Techno replied, stepping a bit closer. “Sorry, I couldn’t hear you very well over the wind.”</p><p>Tommy looked at Phil, and Phil averted his eyes briefly, and then back at Techno. He took Techno’s arm and kept walking. “What do you think about curry for dinner?”</p><p>Neither Tommy nor Techno replied, but Phil didn’t press the question. Techno resisted the pull on his arm slightly, and Phil sighed, and stopped.</p><p>“What’s Wilbur doing?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Tommy,” Phil said in a warning voice.</p><p>“Ghostbur, I mean,” Tommy corrected.</p><p>“Tommy,” Phil snapped, but Techno could hear that he didn’t really mean it. Phil missed Wilbur too, and even though he knew he shouldn’t ask Techno what he was saying, that it would only make the hurting worse, he wanted to know.</p><p>“He’s made a friend,” Techno answered quietly. Phil didn’t stop him, so he continued. “It’s one of those sheep, except it’s blue. He’s named it Friend.”</p><p>On ‘Friend’ Techno’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat, half-expecting Tommy or Phil to tease him lovingly. But when he looked over, Tommy had tears sliding down his cheeks, and Phil’s eyes were watering.</p><p>“A blue sheep,” Phil said waveringly. Techno nodded in understanding as Tommy covered his face with his hands.</p><p>“Oh. Don’t cry,” Wilbur said, from next to Techno. “Calm yourself, have some blue.”</p><p>Wilbur held up his hands, full of blue cloth and fluff from the sheep standing by his side.</p><p>“He wants you to have some blue,” Techno said.</p><p>“Thank you, Wilbur,” Tommy said in a small, broken voice.</p><p>Phil didn’t reply and continued walking forward. So quietly that Techno barely even heard it, he whispered, “Yeah, thanks Wil.”</p><p>They reached the end of the field and hopped over the style there, first Phil, then Tommy, then Wilbur lifting Friend over the bar, although only Techno could see them, and last Techno himself. The roaring of the wind in his ears picked up, drowning out the murmuring voices completely as he looked back over the still, empty field.</p><p>It was almost eery, how motionless the trees were, not a movement of a blade of grass. And not a single sheep.</p><p>He turned away from the field and followed Phil and Tommy’s coattails, and Wilbur’s happy chatter to the sheep.</p><p>At least the voices were being drowned out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think and if you'd like more. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>